REDONE Betrayal is the smell of gunpowder and empty bedsheets
by LotusFoxfire
Summary: Cant believe I rewrote this and forgot to post it.


The man was made to be an alchemist, he had talent beyond that of anyone else Berthold Hawkeye had considered teaching. Even at the young age of sixteen, not even having met Lotus yet, but just barely. he had determination that was for sure. He wanted to make the world a better place.

Especially having seen his mother get shot out of cold blood…

He wanted to become a state alchemist. More specifically, he wanted to become the Fuhrer of Amestris. Such a lofty goal seemed like the daydreams of young men, but Roy meant it.

She should have known better the way he talked sometimes, when he spoke about his ambitions and dreams. She should have seen it the way he shot when they would meet at the shooting range on the near side of mount arack.

But how could she see it when she was blinded by love for him?

Even when he talked about how someday, he would buy them a huge house, and how he would spoil her. How he would make her his wife, get her the best ting he could find and have an elaborate ceremony. it should have been a sign for something in the near future. something that crushed her soul.

Lotus felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back a little before a warm pair of lips pressed against her neck.

"How is my little lady doing tonight?" He asked with a smirk, she could feel his lips curve against her skin. Just this simple action made the redhead's whole body feel tingly. Her knees buckled, threatening to give way from underneath her, But Roy's strong arms quickly wrapped around her. protecting her from her own clumsiness.

"I'm okay, Did you have a good day?" she turned to meet the man's ebony gaze. Her forest green eyes shimmering like gems. They were so close in this moment it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended.

Having just gotten home, Lotus was finished with school and work for the day, while Roy had left work a little early to spend time with the girl he adored so much.

"I love you Roy" Lotus pressed her forehead against his, sighing out in relaxation. it felt good to rely on at least one person in her life.

"I love you too." Roy said gently, his lower lip quivering slightly as he drew himself closer, he already missed having their lips together.

Cupping her face in his hand, he leaned in a little more. His breath rolling off her velvety smooth skin, this woman had entranced him like nothing else. Finally closing the gap between them, he felt fireworks, igniting something in his heart that had felt so lost .

As the two continued to kiss, Lotus rolled her hips against his, even being a good foot shorter than Roy, she could still turn him on like the flip of a switch. Within five minutes, their heated make session had turned into so much more.

"Lotus, I...i have to use the restroom now..." he told her, needing to releive the painfull erection that had been caused by this intense passionate affair. Getting to his feet, the young man felt a tug at his arm and a lustfull eyes Lotus calling him back to the bed.

"Just one night" she said invitingly, parting her legs a little, only now in a bra and panties.

"But babe...I thought you wanted to wait till we were-"

"I don't care, all that matters is tonight. I need this Roy, I need you." Lotus interjected his words to be clear on what she desired so badly.

When all was said and done, that was the last time she saw him...

Roy knew he couldn't stay like this forever. They lived in such poverty, he had to change this for their future.

"She'll never let me go, and she won't let me try on my own." he knew this was true. The only way he could go was in the midst of the night. He wasn't planning on leaving like this, Not after she had just given herself to him in the most raw form. All his carnal pleasures unleashed on her for the very first time. For the very last time.

And so he was gone.

With no traces but the scrawling on a napkin. "I'm so sorry, we'll meet again I promise"

No trace of him left accept the smell of gunpowder and empty bedsheets


End file.
